


Bickering

by sn0whoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96L bonding togetha yea, Bromance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Feelings™, M/M, Misunderstanding, Wonwoo as Matchmaker™, jihoon is a psychologist (or a roommate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0whoops/pseuds/sn0whoops
Summary: A four-year old boy’s memory couldn’t even be considered as accurate, but until the present day, Soonyoung was more than sure the accident was all of Junhui’s fault. The hatred he'd kept inside his heart for more than twelve years towards the said boy only grew bigger and bigger when he got to know the reality that he'd spend 4-year of study in the same college as him. Well, it wasn't anyone's fault then, it was destiny.Or in which, Junhui didn't even know his fault and Soonyoung kept giving those death glares on him.Some misunderstandings, some hatred, and long-time trouble ensued.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> olololooo finally i wrote sth again T-T i mean dont bother to specificate which era is this bcs this fic is basically written during fear era and almost rot in my folder so here it is, rarepair but i luv em sm i could cry a river, hoshi n jun! >< anw u know svt's 96L is so cute so once again dont mind jihoons sarcastic ass he's a good friend i swear and oh, kun showed just briefly bcs he's jun's playmates hehe
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> [201002] edit: i just found out dat apparently i made tons of typos so i corrected them again *sigh* anw fun fact: i wrote this on nov'19 n hyped on [flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb2MKdcGcaQ) sm hehe

Bickering was only for children, Soonyoung’s mother had said more than a hundred times. Instead, the more she taught him bickering was a childish behavior, the more he invloved himself on purpose—or sometimes unintentionally since he had a really, really bad anger management (if it were counted, Soonyoung’s mother could swear his son had broken more than ten antique glasses in their house in a span of his childhood). It was clear enough that he couldn’t bite back to snap at anyone who somehow messed up with him. 

It was counted, one of the worst. A little Soonyoung, four-year old boy with an innocent chubby face, snapping another little boy in a playground near their houses. Ridiculously, it all started from Soonyoung’s new shoes, initially white and clean, yet eventually ended mud-stained.

“Look what you’ve done to my shoes!” he snapped, his cheeks puffed, brows furrowed in an utter annoyance. The other boy, known as Junhui, a newcomer—in addition, he’s a foreigner—put on an impossible-to-defeat annoyed face, standing rather smugly facing the former, hands holding the football.

“That wasn’t my fault,” Junhui insisted. He was one hundred percent sure it really wasn’t his fault even a bit. He was clearly playing football with Minghao and Kun, even the ball itself wasn’t kicked by him.

“You have to be responsible!” again, Soonyoung barked, pointing at his shoes as his eyes showing a fury. “Clean it or I tell my mom!”

Junhui paid no attention, instead turning his body, back facing the former. “Tell her.”

“Ish,” Soonyoung gritted his teeth, then inhaled as soundly as he could. “Moooom!”

And since then, a war flag had officially waved above them.

* * *

A four-year old boy’s memory couldn’t even be considered as accurate, but until the present day, Soonyoung was more than sure the accident was all of Junhui’s fault. He had sworn over ten times everytime he recalled the somehow bad luck (or he called it _silly fate_ )—reality—that the Chinese boy had his music major in the same college with him. Even after twelve _freaking_ years, Soonyoung couldn’t forget it.

“You,” Soonyoung pointed an accusatory finger towards Junhui’s nose on their second orientation day. “You’re that _Junhui_ at the playground, aren’t you?”

Of course the latter was confused. He’d just moved back to Korea after few years spending his middle and high school at Shenzhen—somehow had forgotten the fact that he had a childhood memories only until he was 12. He frowned as the words slipped from his mouth, “I’m what?”

“You!” the boy who stood in front of him, brows furrowing, pointed so impolitely. “You stained my shoes back then! Don’t pretend like you don’t remember, Junhui. I know you’re acting innocent as if you’ve never done anything wrong so you can ignore me.”

 _Did I even do something wrong to him?_ Junhui was still indeed confused but tried to not make any riot on his second day as a college student. “I don’t remember.”

“Huh,” he snorted in disbelief. The faded gray haired boy narrowed his eyes. “I’ll never forgive you until you beg on your knees. I’ll guarantee your college life won’t be smooth, Wen Junhui.”

* * *

“You know that guy?” Junhui whispered to Wonwoo in their shared lecture one day. He flicked his head towards a green hooded boy with grey hair, sat five stairs below them.

Wonwoo frowned. “Soonyoung?”

“So, you know?”

“Of course, who doesn’t? Even before the freshman year started, he’s already a bombastic trend among us. He posted his orientation profile on Instagram and it went freaking viral. Don’t you know that?” 

Junhui shook his head slightly, unsure if he whether should had known it or not. Wonwoo chuckled. “When everyone was trying to put their best photo, he brought a full-pack gothic costume, wore a straggly wig. That was sick, y’know? Or simply said, he was _awesome_. I’m impressed, really.”

_That kid must’ve been crazy since born._

“Anyways, why did you ask?” Wonwoo said it in a tone as he was implying, _‘You have something going on with him, don’t you?’_

“He accused me on my second day of orientation,” he heaved a deep sigh, rolling his eyes incredulously. “He said I’d stained his shoes when he was child, and he hasn’t forgiven me yet.”

Wonwoo went quiet for a split second before holding back a giggle. “Why so childish? So, it’s all about a pair of stained shoes?”

Junhui nodded in disbelief, trying to focus himself on the current ongoing lecture from the professor on the podium down there. Wonwoo exhaled harshly, no different than the aforesaid boy, trying to stop his laughter.

“Don’t you remember him, Jun?” he teased, nudged the other’s shoulder a bit. Junhui found his face scrunched up at the question.

“Not at all.”

“Well, I think, besides he’s hurt because you didn’t even apologize back then, he’s angry because you forgot him, Jun.”

* * *

Soonyoung stupidly tripped on his own shoelace, ended up falling on knees first. The problem was he didn’t fall alone. There was someone he brought into his stupidity, and that wasn’t a good thing. He swore to God he could stand the shame by himself as long as he didn’t need to mind anyone’s business in the break time between classes.

“Ah, sorry, I’m really sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to—" he looked up, searching for the other guy he messed up with unintentionally, yet stood up immediately with an exasperated look filling his whole face. “You!”

Junhui rubbed his aching hip (it hit the floor precisely, he could feel his bone might’ve cracked a bit), the more he touched it, the more it stung. “Huh?” there was a pause for seconds until he realized that Soonyoung was the one to blame.

“Why are you here?!”

Wasn’t Junhui one of thousand students here? “Um...I’m going to go to the lecturers’ room, isn’t that allowed for everyone?”

“You were literally walking on the same corridor as I was!”

 _Silly kid._ “We walked on different direction. And for addition, you haven’t apologized yet, Soonyoung.”

“I won’t until you apologize for the past accident!” Soonyoung was an adamant brat, Junhui could tell exactly. He must be one of those stone-headed kids he used to hear from his parents’ gossip. Junhui heaved a heavy sigh, unable to face this kid any longer.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he said eventually. Soonyoung went wide-eyed, lips closed tightly.

“You didn’t forgive me, didn’t you?” he asked, confusion clear on his gorgeous face. The narrow-eyed boy remained quiet.

Soonyoung cleared his throat once, only to put on a smug face then (well, he was trying to look cool, but he failed it completely). “Don’t you even remember the accident?” he dared as he watched Junhui stood back fully on his feet.

Junhui raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I remember it.”

“Okay...” the grey haired crossed his arms. “You’re forgiven. I wonder why you didn’t apologize at the moment, or at least when we were in the same class on primary school.”

An awkward silence tore them apart. “Because I was childish back then, Soonyoung,” Junhui reasoned, but Soonyoung seemed to buy it easily. “If that’s it, then... I’ll go first.”

“Wait!” Soonyoung reached his shoulder hurriedly. “Sorry I bumped you.”

Junhui smiled a bit and nodded. “That’s okay.”

Soonyoung was indeed flustered, didn’t even realize the sudden heat crept all over his neck and reached his face in a second. Junhui smiled so sincerely like that—the type of smile he’d never got from the said boy since twelve years ago. As the Chinese boy walked away, he ended up biting back his stupid smile. He stared the boy’s back before shoving his sweaty hands in his hoodie pocket.

Much of Soonyoung’s innocence, Junhui didn’t even remember the slightest bit of the accident twelve years ago.

* * *

Soonyoung spent the three quarter of his classes by resting his chin on his palm these days, half spacing out. Jihoon as his frequently not-so-called chairmate kept elbowing him in annoyance only to get no response even a blink.

“Hey, did you just lose your sensitivity? Are you numb now? Don’t you realize I’ve been elbowing you for the last ninety minutes?” Jihoon whispered in the end of the class. Soonyoung turned his head, deadpanned.

Jihoon raised one eyebrow at him. “Are you alright? Do I need to exorcize you?”

Soonyoung shook his head slightly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“Ju—"

“Oh, look who’s coming,” Jihoon cut him off as he pointed towards the door. “Wonwoo and his tall buddy.”

The grey haired’s narrow eyes widened at the sight, shocked. It was nothing if it were Wonwoo alone coming here, but he was with _Junhui_ so he wasn’t alone. Why would Junhui be here too?

“Um, is Kwon Soonyoung here?” Wonwoo peeped his head inside, his body seemed refusing to stand fully beside the doorframe. The rest of living souls there staring at each other.

Jihoon raised his hand exaggeratedly, almost standing on his full height on chair (as if Soonyoung weren’t about to throw an insulting jokes on him about his height before he got a smack on his head), then pointing the boy beside him. “You’re looking for this kid, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at Junhui, then nodded. “Can we go outside? Let’s have a lunch together,” he said using his oh so friendly tone (Junhui knew he was acting) before walking away from the door, disappearing from their view.

Jihoon turned his head once again towards Soonyoung. Jeez, he looked like his soul was taken out on the spot. 

“Do I need to scoop you like a bride to the cafeteria, Soon?”

For a split annoying second for Jihoon, Soonyoung seemed to have lost his soul, again.

* * *

Wonwoo smiled when he caught the sight of Soonyoung—of course with his green hoodie and fiery lettering-engraved snapback on his head, only to cover his disheveled hair after leaving the whole lecture as he slept—before kicking Junhui’s shin under the table. Impossible to say if the cafeteria were close to empty, and that was the exact state when Wonwoo pitied the aforesaid boy (frankly stating, Soonyoung almost looked like a branch floated off down the river, but it was a terrifying amount of starving humans).

“That’s Soonyoung,” he whispered. “What did you just say? You’re pretending that you’ve remembered the accident twelve years ago? Did he forgive you?”

Junhui nodded slightly, stirring the rest of his already long melted ice cream in a small cup he brought from the previous lecture. “He didn’t even put a slightest bit of suspicion on me. Now I feel guilty.”

“Do you really not remember that day? Even if you were only four, you must’ve remembered a bit, maybe vaguely? I remember I stumbled into a trench when I was four,” Wonwoo remarked, his eyes squinted. Junhui only shrugged at that before Soonyoung finally reached their table.

“Hey,” Soonyoung greeted awkwardly. “What’s up?”

Wonwoo looked up, putting his best smile. “Sit down. Let’s eat together.”

Fifteen torturing minutes felt like a century—Soonyoung’s dramatic mind only made him squirm on his seat, unable to stay still in front of these guys. However, Wonwoo and Junhui didn’t even start a real conversation! Was he even a rock now?

“Um, Wonwoo?” the said boy looked away from his fruit porridge (it looked terrible, in Soonyoung’s perspective, just imagine a mashed pumpkin and pour a milk all over it). “Why did you ask me to go here?”

“Isn’t it allowed to ask someone to have a lunch together? Do you have any business after this?” he turned the question and successfully made Soonyoung feel bad.

“That’s not what I mean, but I—"

“If you’re uncomfortable, you can go. We’re not insisting.”

No, it wasn’t Wonwoo. Soonyoung almost threw his eyes out of the hole—not even close to wide-eyed for Junhui, seemed like he just _opened_ his eyes—gasped at the sudden blurt from the Chinese boy. Did he just shoo him?

“You shooed me, huh?” he snapped, brows cocked. Wonwoo smelled something burnt out of nowhere, or it was just his imagination.

“I just say, if you’re uncomfortable sitting with us, you may go. I don’t want you to feel inconvenient,” Junhui quipped without a slightest bit of guilt. He didn’t do anything wrong, so it was alright, right?

Soonyoung tightened his grip on his pudding spoon, he was on the verge of breaking it into two if it weren’t stainless steel. His and Junhui’s gaze met for a moment before the grey haired looked away angrily, only to throw his spoon to the table.

“Wonwoo, thanks for inviting me here,” Soonyoung said as he stood, fists clenching on his side. “And you. Go to hell. You prick.”

The last short sentences were indeed pointed at Junhui, who else?

Staring at Soonyoung’s theatrical leaving without even had a time to prevent him, Wonwoo hissed, implicitly cursing at Junhui’s stupidity. He turned his head towards his lunch-mate, stepping on his shoes on full power.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Junhui barked when the other gave a death glare.

“You such an air-headed! You’re supposed to befriend with him again!” Wonwoo groaned, throwing his hands in the air, paying no mind to Junhui’s suffering sound (he couldn’t stand the pain from Wonwoo’s thorny shoes—the latter reasoned that he wanted an Air Jordan but ended up having a pair of hiking shoes).

A few seconds passed as Junhui thought carefully about Wonwoo’s rant, along with his might’ve injured foot to be taken care of later.

* * *

Jihoon was currently holding himself from throttling his roommate’s neck as much as he felt bad seeing Mister Kwon’s somber face. He was supposed to buy him a bubble milk tea to make him smile, at least food never failed to brighten up his mood even only a tiny bit.

“Soon, you can’t be like this all over the time. You think if that Jun guy has apologized properly, it’ll bring your shoes back?” Jihoon shook Soonyoung’s shoulder whom still sprawled out on his bed, uninterested to whatever the other had said.

“Those weren’t _just shoes_ , Jihoon,” his voice muffled, obstructed by the pillow. “It was from my dad, y’know it exactly, right?”

Of course Jihoon knew. They went to the same middle school and he’d heard his rant about the said shoes accident since the first time they bonded well in their freshman year. The shoes was the last gift Soonyoung’s dad gave before he died on a sunken ship accident.

“It wasn’t broken, wasn’t it? You even still keep it until now, nice and clean. Why are you so angry on him?” Jihoon asked incredulously.

Soonyoung glanced up at Jihoon, his somber face made everything even gloomier. He replied tiredly, “It wasn’t our first encounter, y’know? I met him the first time in a convenience store, he was on the verge of crying after separating from his mom and lost for a while. I didn’t talk to him, but my mom approached him, offering a help. Since then we knew that he was new in our settlement, always met at the playground after school.”

Actually it didn’t answer Jihoon’s question to the exact point, but he tried to understand. “Then what’s the problem? You hated him right when you started playing along during afternoon?”

The shake of Soonyoung’s head only made Jihoon’s confusion spiraling more and more. “What was it? I’m about to kick your ass outta here, goodness. You’re annoying.”

“We’d been friends. He was one of my first friends there since I was no good at socializing, but since that day he, might be unintentionally, stained my shoes—the shoes I got from my dad a week before he died—I ruined it. Or _he_ did it. That was the first time I wore it, three months after his death. I was upset, of course, I’d tried not crying every time I look at it. But he somehow ruined it, I guessed he broke it, and things went uncontrollable. I was completely mad.”

Now everything made sense in Jihoon’s perspective. Soonyoung was just sad and upset at the same time, moreover he was only a child when he’d lost his dad. No matter whether Junhui was his friend or not, he was indeed upset.

“How about befriending again? I think it’s the matter of time, Soon. Y’know I hate your dumb face goes somber all day. Laugh you fool, or I’ll really kick you outta here.”

Hearing the advice from his oh so lovely roommate, a reluctant Soonyoung would never win against Jihoon’s superiority.

* * *

“Soonyoung?”

“Yes, dad?”

“I’ve got something for you,” he said as he put a white box on the table. Soonyoung’s eyes sparkling cheerfully. 

The little boy soon unwrapped the box and dramatically gasped at the sight inside. He stared at his dad for God knows how long before hugging him so tight. His dad smiled and whispered, “Happy early birthday, my lil superhero.”

And Soonyoung hadn’t even worn his gift until he heard the unexpected news from his sobbing mom whom still talked with his grandmother on the phone, the television aired a breaking news on the prime time.

A ship sank after crashing another ship and exploded.

Soonyoung almost swore he would never wear his gift.

But he _did_ wear it, one day, three months after the accident.

* * *

“Anytime, Mrs. Wen, anytime,” his mother smiled fondly at the sight of a little boy in front of her. Soonyoung grasped his mother’s sleeve tightly, eyes looking up at the other woman there, then glancing at the boy behind her.

“Jun is a good kid, he’s just so shy around people. I hope they can bond well soon,” the woman, seemingly named Mrs. Wen as he heard his mom said it few seconds ago, returned the gesture. “Goodness, I thought he’ll be lost again. He has some kind of habit to lose his way, he’s so klutz.”

The adults chuckled at the statement meanwhile the said _Jun_ only frowned. He eyed Soonyoung from his mother’s frilly cardigan.

“Here, let me help you,” Soonyoung’s mom offered a hand to bring a full bag of household common needs. Mrs. Wen apologized for the nth time, they chuckled again, not even paying attention to their curious sons, hiding behind each other’s mom.

“Jun goes home by 12, I think Soonyoung can accompany him while playing?” Mrs. Wen turned his head towards Jun, patting his head gently. “Soonyoung, do you want to accompany Jun?”

Soonyoung hugged his mom’s arm only to be whispered, “Say yes, honey. He’s your new friend.”

And he nodded slightly.

“Good then! I hope you two get along soon,” Mrs. Wen exclaimed excitedly, and the conversation flew just like that until they stepped out of the convenience store.

* * *

Soonyoung didn’t realize the tears streaming down his cheeks, too busy to just pay a little attention to himself. Rather than wiping his tears away, he kept glaring at the boy in front of him.

“You’re...so bad...” he muttered under his breath, teeth gritting he almost knew he could break them inside his mouth. The other boy tightened his hold on the football between his hands.

“I’ve told you it’s not me!” Junhui defended himself. Soonyoung shook his head, his sob getting louder.

“It’s from my dad,” a barely audible shaky whisper slipped from his lips, “and you broke it.”

“It’s alright, you see? It’s just...covered with mud...”

Minghao and Kun could only stand still not too far from where Junhui stood, watching the two boys quarrelled dramatically, too much for children's view. Not too long after, Soonyoung’s mom came with her shopping bag.

“Boys, what happened?” she hugged Soonyoung’s shoulders fondly.

“He,” Soonyoung pointed Junhui in the face, “broke dad’s shoes, mom.”

* * *

“You guys used to be besties, don’t ruin it,” Kun groaned in one of their shared class. As adamant as Junhui could be, he snorted.

“It wasn’t my fault, you kicked that ball. And he blamed me.”

“Jun, that’s not the point.”

“He _hates_ me, Kun, don’t try to deny it,” he whined. “Thank God, now he will never be my friend anymore.”

On their second year in primary school, almost two years Soonyoung had snapped on Junhui’s face. And nothing he could do to fix things like they used to be.

* * *

Minghao peeked at Junhui’s phone screen on the desk. “Your mom’s calling.”

“Is she?” Jun’s head popped out from the bathroom. “I’ll be there in a second. Wait.”

“I’ll pick it up for you.”

“Thanks!”

Jun walked out with his shorts, topless, before Minghao handed him his phone. “Hi mom, how’re you doing?”

Their conversation went casual as usual, asking about his college, how much money he had on his saving account in the end of the month, and his plan for the upcoming holiday. It was almost like a script engraved on Junhui’s head when he answered each of her question, until she asked something else.

“Do you remember Soonyoung, honey? Our neighbor in Seoul? His mother called me a few days ago.”

Junhui eyed Minghao trying to open a canned sardine from the cabinet before replying, “Who?”

“Soonyoung, your childhood friend. His mother said he goes to the same college as you. Have you met him yet?”

_Oh, boy._

That rude, grey haired boy at the corridor who blurted out of nowhere on their second day of orientation, was Soonyoung?

“I...might have, or might have not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember him, mom. That’s why.”

Then, his mom told him a long story about the said Soonyoung.

* * *

“I remember it! I remember _him!_ ” Junhui slapped Wonwoo’s back frantically until the other groaned in annoyance. He shoved Junhui’s hand, eyes widened.

“Remember what?” he hissed, scooting away from his friend. Junhui looked like he was thinking for a while before exclaiming as he’d won a lottery, “About Soonyoung! His shoes!”

“Oh, right. Good. Now apologize properly, like, _really_ properly. I don’t give a damn if your stupidity makes him angry, _again._ ”

“No, it’s not my fault!” he retorted. “I remember exactly it wasn’t my fault. It was Kun, my friend, who kicked the ball. I mean, I just picked the ball. Technically, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. And I’ve been missing something.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “And what is it exactly?”

“We’d been friends before we fought. As you know, since the playground accident, he literally kept his distance with me, so I did nothing. After finishing primary school and moved back to Shenzhen, I forgot we’d known each other.”

A loud smack on the back of his head was enough to make him wince at the sting. “What was that for?!”

“For your another stupidity. Apologize, explain what’d happened. You’re so ridiculous. I can’t believe the famous Junhui, a Chinese boy with an annoying amount of charm—people say—has a severe long-term memory loss and bad behavior. Meet him tomorrow. If I see you guys glaring each other, or the least I wanna know he barks at you like spotting a thief, I swear I’ll drown your head in the fish pond.”

* * *

Jihoon stared at a dead silent Soonyoung, “Psst, how long will you stay quiet? Answer him!”

Soonyoung fumbled his fingers, trying to hide how ridiculous he was at the moment before shoving both hands into his hoodie pocket. “What do you want? I got a lot things to do.”

Jihoon couldn’t hold himself from hitting his forehead against his palm. Junhui literally just asked them to have a lunch together after the last lecture, not trying to plan a sudden attack to someone’s kingdom.

“I just want to sort things out with you, Soonyoung. I want to say sorry. Is that forbidden?” Junhui’s answer only made Soonyoung judge him even more.

“I’ll bet you’ll get rid of me immediately, and I’ll go, face full of shame. You’re such a douche.”

“No no, that’s not what I mean!”

“Scumbag.” Soonyoung stood up leaving Jihoon with Junhui. Well, it wasn’t a Jihoon if he did nothing to any of Soonyoung’s antics. He pulled Soonyoung’s hood before he could be out of his reach, the said boy almost flipped backwards.

“You! Talk nicely to Junhui or I’ll kick you out from our room! No sleeping inside tonight!”

Jihoon the almighty—what could Soonyoung do about it? Even with a pout and sulking face, he whipped his head towards Junhui only to say, “The place?”

Junhui smiled. Today he should fix the twelve-year misunderstanding and make up their friendship.

* * *

“It wasn’t me.”

Soonyoung’s face went extremely exasperated at the statement. He retorted with a disapproving tone, “What?”

“I didn’t kick the ball. It was Kun. That was why I didn’t apologize, I did nothing wrong and I didn’t feel guilty at all,” Junhui cleared his throat. “But that’s not the point. You didn’t know him and it’s completely futile to blame all on him, so I’ll apologize. Properly.”

Soonyoung scratched his cheek, couldn’t catch a bit where this conversation going. “You’re talking about my shoes, don’t you?” And Junhui could only nod. “You wanna say sorry again?” Another nod he earned, but it seemed like he wasn’t so upset today—it would be normal if every time he saw Junhui’s face, he wanted to punch his nose until it’s broken—but it was different.

“Sorry,” Junhui inhaled, “sorry for making so much misunderstanding. Sorry that I forgot we used to be friends.”

He almost jolted on his seat, looking up from his iced Americano. “You remember it now?”

The Chinese hummed in affirmation. “I really didn’t remember you after the fight, and your shoes, of course. You gave me cold shoulder since then, so I guessed I didn’t need to approach you as well. I was indeed childish, so I let it be, until I forgot we’d been friends before. Sorry.”

“Do you even know why I was so mad about my shoes?”

Junhui remained silent for a moment. “It’s from your dad, isn’t it? You cried after yelling at me. My mom came to his funeral before, and your mom told us about the shoes. I’m still sorry to hear that.”

Soonyoung couldn’t hold himself when he shut his eyes, his vision blurred, cheeks tickled as his tears flew slowly. Junhui panicked.

“I-I didn’t mean to remind you—“ he stammered, snatching a rough napkin from a little box on the edge of the table, handing it to Soonyoung. Yet the other shook his head.

“Do you really remember me?” he asked. Junhui froze with a napkin in his hand. “You remember me, right? You remember when we first met at the convenience store?”

“Yeah, I do,” a reassuring smile crept across Junhui’s face before adding, “let’s be friends again, shall we? You’ll forgive me, don’t you?”

With a same fond smile and nod, Junhui knew he’d got his place back in Soonyoung’s heart.

* * *

Jihoon frowned so deep he could make an oceanic trench on his forehead. He woke up only to get his shared dorm room felt oddly empty without the presence of another living thing here. He couldn’t bite back a question a second after, “You’re in the shoes store right now? You didn’t tell me you’ll go there.”

“Why should I do that? You’re not my mom,” Soonyoung hissed at the phone smugly. Jihoon didn’t even resist the urge to roll his eyes, eyeballs almost left on their white side completely. “Besides, I’ll buy my own preference of shoes. I need no cruel criticism from you about my weird liking.”

“Hey, you’re mocking me, don’t you? You go there alone, huh? Hey! Kwon Soonyoung!”

“How about this one? Looks good on me?” Jihoon frowned once again at the other’s saying. Sounded like a question, but he couldn’t understand more if it was another never ending saga of Soonyoung’s annoying antics.

“Did you ask me?” he asked as he wandered to their shared living room.

“As you wish. You think I’m alone? So, what do you think?” Soonyoung retorted so loudly Jihoon almost threw his phone. He guessed his roommate was crazy on a chronic level.

“It’s good, looks similar to your old shoes,” he heard another voice, so quiet he bet it was a breeze flew through his ears.

“Soon, who are you going with?”

“Junhui, you dumbass. Who else?”

Jihoon jaw-dropped on the couch, drawing his phone away from his ear before turning the voice call to a video call. Soonyoung picked it up just quickly.

“You! Air-headed! You didn’t even tell me you’re gonna go there! And now you’re going with your nearly everlasting enemy for twelve years after he knelt down _two days ago?!_ You are insane, Kwon.” 

Jihoon spat through the phone. His rommate deadpanned and giggled playfully. He could see in the background were shoes shelves covering the whole wall.

“Jun, greet Jihoon,” Soonyoung said before a head popped into the screen behind his shoulder and greeted politely.

“Hello Jihoon,” Junhui smiled at him. Jihoon again, went agape.

“Soonyoung, you better buy a whole fricking liter of bubble milk tea when you get back or I’ll throw all of your shoes collection through the window!”

Seemed like Soonyoung had set his ears deaf only for Jihoon’s rant because right after that, he ended the video call, giggling along with Junhui beside him. In their shared room, Jihoon cursed under his nose, got himself ready to hide half of Soonyoung’s shoes rack under his bed only to play a fool on him.

Well, they bonded together eventually.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! i don't bite i promise just yell @ me i don't mind hehehe
> 
> stay healthy everyone :D


End file.
